Les défis de Yi
by Rukzillah
Summary: YunJi est connu comme étant le Troll des KM-Reon. Quel sorte de défis réserve-t-il à ses compagnons ..? Vont-ils finir par se retourner contre lui ? Attention YAOI (hxh) soft. (Équivalences possibles avec membres d'EXO ! expliqué dans le Prologue)
1. Prologue

**J**e vous présente mon nouveau recueil de fictions ! c: Il s'intitule **"****Les défis de Yi****"**.

En effet, Yi, c'est un peu le** troll** des KM... Il adore lancer des **défis** aux autres, en échange de rien, c'est juste qu'ils ont tous un ego tellement énorme qu'ils ne refusent jamais... Et si c'est pour mettre un peu d'ambiance, hm. :B

Max : Ego énorme, mui mui...

Tu te sens visé, XiZang ?

Max : Boh...

C'est aussi l'occasion de mieux cerner le personnage de YunJi, que j'aime beaucoup. (même si je les aime tous, hm)

Yi : Oh, ça me touche.

Désolée, mais tu brilleras pas toujours... ~

Yi : Je m'en doute... Un troll finit souvent trollé par ceux qu'il essaie de troller.

Belle phrase.

Yi : Merci. Je tient ça de mes expériences ! Combien de défis sont prévus ?

Jusque là... Je dirais **5 défis, et une conclusion**. Mais ça peut aller à plus si j'ai plus d'idées. ~

Yi : J'approuve, Ruru-noona. (y)

Tu m'en vois ravie !

Pour expliquer le principe _(sans qu'on me coupe, merci)_ : 

Yi lance un **défi** - qui restera **sous-entendu**, à vous de comprendre en quoi il consistait - à l'un des membres.

Ce dernier l'**accepte**, bien sûr, et piège sa **victime** pour l'amener à **se dévoiler** un peu - ça permet donc d'apprendre à mieux connaître aussi quelques personnages - ou juste pour** l'énerver**. :B

Jiro : PAF ! JE TE COUPE.

Nan, j'avais fini.

Jiro : C'est tout ? C'est nul ton explication...

Courte mais... claire... nette... précise. Comme j'aime.

Ces fictions restent **rating T**, puisqu'elles contiennent souvent du **Yaoi soft**.

Voilou, on commence direct avec notre maknae 2e du nom, et notre leader K.

Sunny : YATA YATA YATAAAAA _:arrive en courant:_ On parle de moiiii ?

D. : De quoi nous ?

Vous verrez bien ! :D Profitez bien ! ~

* * *

Rappel des correspondances EXO - KM~Reon :

Xiumin = Bao _(Pyo KyungHwan), Vocaliste_

Kris = Max _(Yi XiZang), Leader, Rappeur_

SuHo = D. _(Kim DongHae), Leader, Vocaliste_

LuHan = Goan _(Zhang DongFan), Vocaliste_

ChanYeol = Jiro _(Mori Jiro), Rappeur, Danseur_

Lay = Chen _(Huang FengChen), Chanteur, Danseur_

D.O = YongWoon _(Kim YongWoon), Rappeur_

BaekHyun = Si _(Choi SiYeol), Chanteur, Danseur_

Chen = Yi _(Park YunJi), Rappeur, Danseur_

Kai = SangHee _(Lee SangHee), Vocaliste_

Tao = Sunny _(Sun HuanBei), Maknae, Rappeur, Wushu_

SeHun = Reo _(Cha RyeoSu), Maknae, Rappeur, Danseur_

**~ Pour plus d'infos sur eux, voir ma bio.**


	2. D vs Sunny

Je vous avais dit que les premiers seraient nos chers D. et Sunny. (A l'origine, c'est une SuTao très soft, pour les EXOtics !)

Je vous laisse la découvrir, ainsi que ces deux personnages (peut-être connaissez-vous déjà assez Sunny chéri ;3)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Défi Glacial

Une bonne douche fraîche dès le matin, rien de mieux pour bien se réveiller et démarrer la journée. C'est ce que Sunny se disait toujours quand il en sortait. Quand il y entrait, c'était plutôt le contraire : le jet glacé lui mettait des coups de jus, il lui était déjà arrivé de se mettre à crier quand l'eau le réveillait et il lui fallait deux minutes pour s'y habituer. Mais ce matin, Sunny s'était levé du pied gauche – bien qu'il soit déjà gaucher. Les autres membres du groupe le sentaient : il valait mieux ne pas l'emmerder. En effet, il avait été réveillé par le froid ambiant du dortoir, le chauffage était apparemment tombé en panne. Ensuite, il avait eu une petite altercation avec Max qui lui aussi n'avait pas apprécié le dortoir-igloo dès le matin, un simple petit coup d'épaule dans le couloir, un « Putain mais fais gaffe ! » suivit d'une insulte au hasard et leurs egos sur-dimensionnés entraient dans un combat de celui qui crierait le plus fort. Bao et Chen durent les séparer. Sunny alla directement à la douche. Cela le fit hurler à nouveau, puisque l'eau resta froide tout du long. Il dut s'y habituer… Quand il en sortit, il était déjà de meilleure humeur, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que…

« Merde, mes fringues… »

Il les avait oubliées… Ça arrivait souvent. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas la matinée pour ça. Tant pis. Il se sécha vigoureusement, la pièce était glacée, il avait du mal à se réchauffer. Ses cheveux gouttaient le long de sa nuque, c'était désagréable. Tout était désagréable ce matin, de toute façon.

Après s'être séché à plusieurs reprises pendant dix minutes, pour s'assurer d'être complètement sec et ne pas prendre froid, il enroula sa serviette autour de sa taille et sortit de la salle de bain discrètement. Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir, fit en sorte de passer inaperçu vers le salon et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Malheureusement, il avait été vu.

Au salon, Yi vit passer Sunny à moitié nu, et donna un coup de coude à DongHae.

« Cap, lui demanda-t-il ?

- … Cap. »

D. se leva du canapé et passa par la pièce à côté pour venir à la rencontre de Sunny. Pourquoi sa chambre était-elle au bout du couloir ? La poisse, se dit-il.

« Aaahh, Huan !

- Bonjour hyung…

- Il fait froid ce matin, tu ne trouves pas, demanda-t-il en se frottant le bras ?

- J'ai remarqué ça… Excu-

- Sunny, Sunny, je dois te dire quelque chose d'important.

- Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas le t-

- Si si, écoute ! On m'a donné un défi tout à l'heure…

- Huuun, et je suis encore une victime ?

- Non non, je dois juste te faire dire un truc, mais sans que tu t'en rendes compte.

- Hyung, c'est vraiment pas le moment…

- Si, c'est exactement la situation qu'il me fallait ! S'il te plaît, aide-moi…

- C'est pas un truc qui va me mettre la honte ? »

D. sourit, mais ne sut quoi répondre. Sunny soupira.

« Pourquoi moi, demanda-t-il désespéré ?

- T'iras demander ça aux autres… Faisons ce défi et on n'en parle plus. »

Sunny n'eut pas le temps de protester que DongHae lui posa les mains sur les hanches, descendant doucement jusqu'à sa serviette.

« Hyung…

- T'inquiètes pas. »

Il tira un peu sur la serviette. Sunny se jeta dessus pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

« D-hyung ! Je n'ai pas de vêtements…

- Je sais bien.

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

- Ne réfléchis pas, laisse-toi aller.

- Mais…

- HuanBei. Fais ce que je te dis et tout iras bien. »

Sunny se tut. D. remonta ses mains sur ses côtes, passant sur son torse jusqu'à son cou. Ses lèvres l'effleurèrent, remontant jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Enfin, il sentit la cuisse du leader appuyer légèrement contre son entre-jambe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas… »

Une des mains de D. s'approcha de sa serviette par le dessous. Sunny hoqueta de surprise. Le bout des doigts se glissèrent sous le tissu.

« Hyung, pas ici…

- M'oblige pas à aller plus loin… Dis cette phrase…

- Mais laquelle ?!

- Je peux pas te le dire, sinon je perds le défi…

- Vous êtes chiants avec vos défis ! »

Sunny levait la tête en l'air, il était affreusement mal à l'aise, il plissait le nez, comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer. D. continuait ces caresses. Lui aussi avait du mal à faire subir ça à son dongsaeng. Il pensait que ce serait plus amusant, mais rendre son ami dans un tel état le rendait lui-même aussi mal à l'aise.

Les caresses commençaient à faire de l'effet à Sunny malgré lui.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois dire, putain, fit-il, pressé ?

- Dis-moi juste comment c'est, fit D. à voix basse.

- C'est… C'est… »

Une main du brun remonta sur son torse, tandis que l'autre lui caressait la cuisse.

« C'est embarrassant… »

Le visage de D. s'illumina.

« Répète-la, correctement.

- Hyung, c'est embarrassant, fit le blond un peu essoufflé…

- Merci Sun, merci ! »

Il lâcha tout, lui mit une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule et retourna au salon. Sunny se précipita dans sa chambre. Son cœur battait la chamade, il frissonnait et une érection contre son gré commençait à pointer sous sa serviette. Il ferma la porte à clé et resta enfermé pendant une bonne partie de la matinée, mort de honte.

Au salon, YunJi le troll était satisfait.

« Impec', hyung, on aurait dit une fille dans un Hentai. Mais t'y es pas allé un peu fort ?

- J'ai peur que si.

- Y avait d'autres moyens de lui faire dire ça…

- Je préfère agir plutôt que discuter pendant des heures… »

Il sourit à son ami, malgré sa boule au ventre.

« Je me ferai pardonner. Demain je l'emmènerai faire du shopping. »

* * *

Ahh, pauvre Sunny... J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A bientôt pour le prochain défi ! ;p


	3. Chen vs Goan

Op ! Un autre défi, qui met en scène Chen et Goan ! J'avoue que j'adore le premier.

Yi : Normal, il est trop gentil.

Chen : Uh...

Hof, c'est pas une question de gentillesse. Je t'aime aussi beaucoup, Yi. Pourtant t'es une saloperie.

Yi : Merci, merci ! :D

De rien mon chou. :3

BREF ! Ce défi nous permettra d'en apprendre pas mal sur Goan, hehe. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Espionnage

**M**atinée libre pour les KM. Alors que certains en avaient profité pour aller s'entraîner, d'autres étaient restés au dortoir. C'était le cas de Chen, Goan, Reo et Yi. Ce n'était pas habituel pour les 3 danseurs de ne pas s'entraîner, mais en réalité, ils avaient répété jusque tard le soir la nuit dernière. Goan était resté à leurs côté pour les « surveiller ». Yi ne voyait pas cela de cet œil-là. Posés devant la TV, regardant les animés du matin, le petit groupe commençait à se rendormir. Reo dormait même à poing fermés sur les cuisses de Goan. Yi les observait en coin. Il se passe quelque chose entre eux, se dit-il. Il tapota sur le bras de Chen, absorbé par l'écran.

« Uh ?

- J'ai un truc à te demander, fit YunJi à voix basse. »

Il lui chuchota quelques phrases au creux de l'oreille. Chen parut perdu – plus que d'habitude.

« T'es sûr ?

- Mais oui, hyung. Vas-y. »

Chen leva les yeux en l'air et se leva discrètement pour aller vers les chambres. Goan l'observa se lever puis haussa le épaules, inintéressé.

Chen se fichait de ce qu'il pouvait y avoir entre DongFan-hyung et RyeoSu… Ils étaient amis proches depuis plusieurs années, et puis ? S'il y avait plus, ce n'était pas son problème, il avait déjà les siens. Mais YunJi était jugé trop mauvaise langue pour être mis au courant de quoi que ce soit. Chen était plus sage, il était donc l'idéal intermédiaire pour satisfaire la curiosité de son collègue danseur du groupe mandarin.

Il entra discrètement dans la chambre de Goan, Reo et Sunny. Le tiroir de sous-vêtements de hyung, avait dit Yi. Il l'ouvrit, fouilla précipitamment, se disant parfois qu'il avait de beaux slips colorés…

« Bingo. »

Il sortit une petite boîte du fond du tiroir :

_12 Préservatifs_

_Taille M_

_Saveur Fraise_

Il inspecta le nombre de condoms restants. 10. D'après Yi, la boîte était un cadeau de la part des autres pour l'anniversaire de Goan, i mois de cela. 2 préservatifs utilisés en 2 mois. Et aux dernières infos, il n'a flirté avec aucune fille depuis…

« Chen ? »

Il rangea précipitamment la boîte et referma le tiroir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans notre chambre, demanda Goan ?

- Euh… »

Goan ferma la porte derrière lui.

« C'est pas ton genre de venir fouiner dans les affaires des autres, hein Chen-ah.

- Bah… »

Le brun sourit et pointa son nez.

« Ça sent le Yi.

- … Tout juste, répondit le blond.

- Alors, tu fouillais dans mes sous-vêtements. J'ai entendu un bruit de carton. J'en déduis que tu tenais le paquet de préservatifs que j'ai eu en cadeau, fit Goan en souriant… Il t'a demandé de vérifier si j'en avais pas utilisé.

- Il en manque deux.

- Exact.

- Hyung… Certains membres du groupe se demandent s'il n'y a rien… entre Reo-ah et toi.

- Oh… »

Il jeta un regard en arrière et sourit. Il prit Chen par le bras et le fit s'asseoir sur un lit. Il chuchota :

« Je crois que Yi est derrière la porte. Je vais dire ce qu'il veut entendre. T'en fais pas. »

Il soupira et se racla la gorge.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait tous penser ça, fit le brun avec une voix un peu gênée ?

- Vous êtes très… très proche. Il y a de quoi en rendre plus d'un jaloux… Câlins, bisous… Il arrive même que tu lui donnes la becquée.

- Ahh, RyeoSu est un grand bébé tu sais. Je reste même après tout ce temps au sein du groupe, son point de repère.

- Tu n'as pas eu de copines depuis ton anniversaire.

- Non.

- Alors les deux manquants…

- Oh. Hm. »

Il chuchota :

« Sun et Reo en ont gonflé un pour jouer avec, le deuxième est dans mon portefeuille. »

Il reprit :

« Ok, là tu m'as coincé.

- Hyung ?!

- C'est vrai… Reo et moi en avons utilisé. »

Goan posa sa main sur la cuisse de Chen. Ce dernier baissa les yeux lentement et avala sa salive.

« Tu sais… Reo est vraiment un bon coup.

- Vraiment, fit le blond en riant ?

- Oh, oui… Je me souviens de la dernière fois… Sa main qui me tient fermement la cuisse comme ça… »

A ces mots, il agrippa la cuisse de son dongsaeng.

« Go-Goan-hyung ?!

- A la fois violent et doux… Hm, continua-t-il en se mordant la lèvre… Je le sentais… Là, en moi… »

Il se mit à respirer fortement, comme s'il allait avoir un orgasme sous peu. Chen se sentait mal à l'aise.

« Là… Son bassin qui butait contre mes fesses… Il m'a soufflé… « DongFan-hyung, je viens… » »

Goan avala sa salive, encore en hyperventilation.

« Et là… Chen-ah, j'ai crié… »

Il s'arrêta un instant, sourit sadiquement.

« PARK YUNJI, JE SAIS QUE TU ES DERRIÈRE CETTE PORTE ! J'espère que tu t'es bien fait plaisir ! »

Dans le couloir, Yi tapa au sol.

« Merde ! »

Il se leva et retourna dans le canapé du salon où Reo se réveillait doucement.

« Hn… Goan-hyung ? Yi, où sont Chen et Goan ?

- Pff, ils arrivent. »

Yi était déçu par ses hyungs. Ainsi, ne saura-t-il jamais la vérité.

De retour dans la chambre :

« Hyung, t'as pas peur d'être allé un peu loin..?

- T'en fais pas, Chen-ah. S'il en dit un mot, personne ne le croira. Et puis, tous les membres les plus âgés savent qu'il n'y a rien entre Reo et moi.

- Mais…

- Chen. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre lui et moi. On est… Comme des frères, en fait. Jamais je n'oserais lui voler son innocence.

- D'accord, hyung… »

Il se leva pour retourner devant la TV. Goan resta un instant sur le lit, qui s'avérait être celui de RyeoSu. Il prit son lapin en peluche caché sous son oreiller. Leur maknae cachait son doudou – contrairement à Sunny qui se baladait souvent avec différentes peluches à la main -, préférant montrer son côté homme viril, plutôt que l'enfant pleurant sa maman la nuit venue.

Goan soupira, caressant du bout du doigt l'oreille du lapin abîmé par le temps.

« S'ils savaient tout ce qu'on a vécu… »

* * *

_Hep hep hep ! Ça c'est fait ! Et je vous annonce que la dernière phrase amène une __nouvelle histoire__ que je publierai d'ici peu !_

_A bientôt pour le prochain défi ! ;D_


	4. Reo vs SangHee

Op ! Nouveau défi ! Qui sont les deux choisis, Yi chéri ?

**Yi :** Mes deux dongsaengs préférés ! (j'en ai que 3, de toute façon, et j'me suis fait réprimandé pour l'histoire avec Sunny, donc... ~)

Ohh, ça promet ! SangHee a un sacré caractère, ça va faire des étincelles !

**Yi :** Tu l'as dit... Et comme tu le dis aussi souvent, noona : vous allez en savoir plus sur lui !

Tout juste ! Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

* * *

Mission Eyeliner

« Où est mon eyeliner ?! »

La voix insupportable d'un SangHee en colère retentit dans le dortoir. Yi se jeta dans le canapé et fourra le tube noir dans la poche de Reo.

« A toi de jouer.

- Ok, hyung. »

Le chanteur arriva dans le salon d'un pas furibond, une barrette soulevant en l'air sa mèche de cheveux, pour pouvoir se maquiller sans être gêné par cette dernière.

« Ahh, cette coiffure est moche, hyung, plaisanta Reo.

- J'la trouve mignonne, fit Yi.

- Rendez-moi mon eyeliner tout de suite. »

Il n'avait pas envie de plaisanter.

« On l'a pas, marmonna le maknae d'un air blasé.

- J'ai vu Yi-hyung sortir de la salle de bain en courant.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'était pour te voler ton eyeliner ?

- Je l'ai senti dès le réveil que tu préparais un mauvais coup pour ce matin. Dis-moi où est mon eyeliner, s'il te plaît hyung, se força SangHee.

- C'est Reo qui l'a.

- QUOI ?!

- Si.

- Mais non !

- Mais si. »

Le chanteur se jeta sur le pauvre maknae perdu, lui saisissant les poignets, vérifiant ses mains.

« Où est-il ?

- Mais je l'ai pas !

- Tu mens ! Stupide maknae !

- Aaahh ! Ne sois pas si méchant avec moi, Hee-hyung, fit Reo blessé !

- Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force. »

Yi admirait la scène d'un air amusé. Reo haussa un sourcil.

« La force ? Je fais une tête de plus que toi, hyung.

- Je sais très bien comment faire mal, Reo-ah. »

D'un geste vif, Reo changea les rôles, attrapant les poignets de son hyung, qui couina de douleur.

« Faible hyung.

- Lâche-moi ! »

SangHee se débattit. Dans son tumulte, il poussa le maknae, qui finit allongé sur le canapé. Ce dernier le tira vers lui. Il lui tomba dessus.

« Outch ! Imbécile !

- SangHee-hyung est tout léger.

- C'est pas étonnant, fit Yi.

- Mais vous allez arrêter de m'embêter comme ça ?! J'veux juste mon eyeliner ! »

Reo regarda le chanteur droit dans les yeux. Il se tut, devenant rouge face à ce regard insistant.

« Tu es comme Goan-hyung quand on était trainees… Il ne voulait pas sortir sans eyeliner. Mais je lui disais toujours qu'il était très beau sans.

- Goan-hyung est beau en toutes circonstances, moi je ne le suis pas. Du moins pas aujourd'hui.

- C'est étonnant venant de toi, SangHee-ah.

- Hee-Hyung est très beau, dit Reo d'un ton neutre. »

Il y eut un blanc. SangHee fronça les sourcils.

« J'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi, Reo-ah. »

Reo, toujours en tenant les poignets du chanteur, lui ôta la barrette des cheveux.

« Là, tu es parfait. »

SangHee avait viré pivoine. Il se débattit.

« Arrêtes ça, RyeoSu !

- Mais c'est vrai ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'eyeliner !

- Puisqu'on en parle, dis-moi où il est ! »

Reo ne répondit pas. SangHee l'examina, mais ne vit rien.

« RYEOSU ! Je commence à en avoir marre !

- SangHee-ah, c'est vrai que tu es encore vierge, demanda Yi ? »

Le chanteur écarquilla les yeux, plus rouge que jamais.

« Je ne te permet pas !

- La réponse est Oui, alors.

- Non !

- Tu mens très mal.

- … Comment tu sais, Yi-hyung ?

- Je t'ai entendu en parler à YongWoon-hyung l'autre jour.

- Yi-hyung a des oreilles partout, fit remarquer Reo.

- Hun, c'était censé rester secret…

- Un aussi beau garçon que toi, SangHee-ah, c'est étonnant. Tu n'as jamais eu de petite amie ?

- Si…

- Eh bien ?

- Je trouvais des petites amies comme moi, c'est-à-dire… Pas pressé de passer à l'acte. Du coup, à chaque fois, on cassait avant d'avoir même passé le pas. Et maintenant, je n'ai plus le temps. Et même, je ne serais pas sûr si les sentiments seraient vrais ou si elle m'aurait dit oui parce que je fais partie des KM. Je voudrais une relation sérieuse…

- Ça te bouffe pas un peu ?

- Pardon ?

- Ça te manque pas ?

- Honnêtement, non… Mais ! »

Il toisa les deux énergumènes.

« Mais pourquoi je vous dit tout ça ?! Ça vous regarde pas !

- Trop tard, hyung…

- S'il vous plaît, n'en parlez pas aux autres… »

YunJi sourit. Il aimait bien embêter ses dongsaengs, même s'il en avait peu.

« Seulement si tu nous dis…

- Non.

- J'insiste : si tu nous dis si tu ne serais pas attiré pas YongWoon-hyung.

- MAIS NON ! Tu vois le mal partout, hyung ! S'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et moi, Reo et Goan seraient mariés !

- Eh…

- Je vois… Mais t'es sûr ? Même pas un petit peu ?

- YongWoon est comme un deuxième grand-frère. Lui au moins il est intelligent, il m'écoute et me comprend, contrairement à vous ! »

Ca cache vraiment quelque chose, se dit Yi.

« Et admettons… Il te propose un rendez-vous…

- C'est impossible.

- Ne sois pas si pessimiste, Sang-ah.

- Je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes, hyung. J'aime les filles… Les filles jolies, cultivées, de bonne famille, pas trop grandes…

- Et si tu étais une fille, tu accepterais ?

- Hm… Oui. Mais ça ne veut rien dire.

- Je vois. »

Pendant toute l'interview, Yi avait eu une vision des plus charmantes sur le derrière de son dongsaeng, à califourchon au-dessus des cuisses du maknae. Il sourit. Il n'avait pas tout à fait fini. Reo, resté muet, desserra l'étreinte autour des poignets de son hyung. YunJi saisit l'eyeliner dans la poche du maknae.

« Mon eyeliner ! »

SangHee se détacha de l'étreinte de Reo et se retourna vers son hyung, pour se jeter dessus.

« Donne-moi le ! »

Yi levait le bras au plus haut. Il planta son regard dans celui du pauvre chanteur.

« Seulement si mon plus beau dongsaeng veut bien embrasser son hyung préféré.

- Tu n'es pas mon hyung préféré…

- Alors, m'embrasser tout court.

- C'est dégueulasse, hyung. »

Le rappeur prit un air pathétique, exécutant une sorte d'aegyo.

« S'il te plaît, SangHee chéri… »

SangHee soupira, résigné. Il tendit les lèvres, s'approchant de celles de YunJi.

« Oh… » fit simplement Reo un peu surpris.

YunJi, jouissant de son pouvoir sur son dongsaeng, sentait le visage de ce dernier approcher du sien. Tout à coup, l'eyeliner glissa de ses doigts.

« On se calme, les enfants » fit la voix grave de YongWoon.

SangHee se recula vivement et sauta du canapé jusque sur les épaules de son grand prince ténébreux.

« Merde, fit YunJi tout bas…

- T'y as vraiment cru, Yi-hyung ?

- Tu l'as vu venir derrière, c'est ça ?!

- T'es moins bête que je ne le pensais.

- Raaah ! Et t'as rien dit, stupide maknae ?!

- Maaaaiiis, je suis pas stupide, pleurnicha Reo ! Je l'ai pas vu, moi… »

Yi s'enfonça dans le canapé. Son plan avait à moitié marché, mais ses soupçons sur le couple SangHee-YongWoon étaient de plus en plus fondés. Un jour, il percera tous les secrets des membres du groupe…

« Et toi, tu ressens rien pour Goan-hyung ?

- Hyung… On t'a déjà dit que non.

- … Raaah ! »

* * *

Hm, j'suis pas fière de toi, Yi.

**Yi :** Perso, j'le suis. ~

Un troll ne regrette jamais ses actes... A bientôt pour le prochain défi ! ;D


	5. Jiro vs Max

Et si on confrontait les deux rappeurs principaux, hm ? Qu'en penses-tu Yi-chéri ?

Yi : Confronter un Singe et un Lion ? Au top. Ça va être marrant. :B

Haha ! Vous allez voir ZE versus. Jiro et Max, ça promet d'être sympa.

* * *

**Mission Salon**

Nouveau moment de repos chez les KM. Les plus sages s'étaient installés au salon pour un moment de lecture studieux. Parmi eux, on comptait YongWoon, Max, DongHae, SangHee, Chen et Bao. Dans la cuisine, les moins sages s'étaient fait virer de la pièce d'à côté, pour plus de calme.

« C'est pas juste, fit SiYeol sans lever les yeux de sa PSP.

- On va pas se laisser faire, fit Yi.

- Ouais, si on veut jouer aux jeux vidéo sur la TV du salon, on peut. Ils ont qu'à aller dans leurs chambres, continua Jiro.

- Ji-hyung, j'ai une idée, reprit le plus jeune des 3.

- Hm ? »

Yi chuchota quelques phrases à l'oreille de son collègue rappeur.

« Oh…

- Alors ?

- … C'est parti. »

Jiro se leva de la table et entra dans le salon, se jetant à côté de son hyung rappeur aussi.

« Heeey, Max-san.

- Max-sama, s'il te plait, répondit-il sans lever les yeux de son livre. Et ne fais pas de bruit, je t'en serai reconnaissant.

- C'est déprimant ce silence, hyung.

- Jiro, s'il te plaît, le coupa DongHae.

- D-san, tu es trop sérieux.

- Si tu l'étais plus, tu ne serais pas en train de nous embêter, répondit son leader en restant poli.

- Hmpf. De toute façon, je viens embêter « Max-sama ». »

Il posa la tête sur l'épaule de ce dernier, qui soupira d'agacement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Toi.

- Mais encore ? »

Jiro approcha son visage de celui de son hyung, qui recula vivement.

« Dégage.

- Hnn, Max-sama est méchant…

- Mais oui…

- Oh, pourquoi es-tu si froid avec moi, duizhang, demanda Jiro avec une petite voix ? »

Max referma son livre calmement et fixa son dongsaeng droit dans les yeux.

« Ne te moque pas de Sunny, s'il te plaît.

- Aaahhh, c'est ça ton point faible, neh hyung ?

- Mais… non, répondit-il en tournant le regard…

- Si, si, ça se sent…

- Si j'étais aussi bête que toi, je te dirais quelque chose comme 'Retourne voir Si, tu dois lui manquer'. Mais je sais pertinemment qu'il n'y a rien entre lui et toi, comme il n'y a rien entre Sunny et moi.

- Uuh, hyung, SiYeol m'a largué. Donc je viens me consoler avec toi, continua-t-il en lui serrant le bras. »

SiYeol leva les yeux au ciel. Yi regarda le pairing ainsi désigné. Non, il n'y avait rien entre eux…

« Jiro-ah. C'est agaçant à la fin..

- Neeeh, duizhang, câline-moi, je manque d'affectiooon, reprit-il en imitant la voix de Sunny. »

Max se retint de l'insulter. Ca l'énervait au plus haut point qu'on se moquât de son maknae-protégé…

Plus Jiro haussait le ton, plus les autres membres en train de lire commençaient à râler. SangHee prit son livre pour s'installer dans sa chambre.

« Tu serais pas le genre de mec qui craque pour les filles pleines d'aegyo, hyung ?

- Jiro-ah…

- Parce que Sunny, c'est ça. Mais avec une b-

- JIRO ! Arrêtes ça tout de suite ! »

Ce dernier posa sa main sur la cuisse de son ami, l'empoignant fermement. Chen se leva pour aller dans sa chambre également.

« Je te taquine, hyung. Mais je sens que tes réactions cachent quelque chose.

- C'est f-faux.

- Tu bégaies.

- Et alors ?

- Ca veut dire que tu es gêné, hyung.

- F-ferme-la !

- C'est ma main qui te gêne ? »

Il la remonta un peu le long du jogging de Max.

« Jiro-ah. T-tu vas t'en prendre une…

- Tu oserais t'en prendre à moi ?

- Ca me démange. »

DongHae quitta la pièce. Jiro tenta une nouvelle approche du visage de son hyung. Il lui frôla la mâchoire.

« Rah !

- Mais enfin, tu me veux quoi à la fin ?!

- J'veux te faire cracher le morceau.

- Mais y a rien à dire là-dessus !

- Oh si. On m'a dit que tu rêvais de lui.

- Fais ch', marmonna Max… Yi… »

Jiro l'attrapa vivement par le cou et le fit basculer sur le canapé. Ainsi, Max se retrouva piégé sous le corps imposant de Gackt Junior… Il ne dit rien, cela ne servait à rien de négocier.

« Max-sama est bloqué…

- Hm.

- Je peux lui faire ce que je veux ?

- Non, répondit-il sèchement.

- Tant pis. »

Il fit glisser sa main sur le torse du leader-M, par-dessus son T-shirt. Rien que cette caresse fit grimacer celui-ci. Bao se leva, et toisa Yi et Si qui regardaient la scène amusés, avant d'aller rejoindre DongHae et Chen dans leur chambre.

Au bout du couloir, un panda pointa le bout de son museau.

« Il y a de l'animation, par là-bas. » marmonna-t-il avant de traverser le couloir pour aller vers le salon.

Il regarda SiYeol et YunJi cachés derrière un coin de mur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, hyung ?

- Jiro et Max font des câlins, répondit Si.

- Jiro-ah, soupira Max d'agacement du canapé… »

Sunny fronça les sourcils. Comment quelqu'un osait toucher son duizhang ? Il s'approcha du canapé où les deux rappeurs se « câlinaient ». Il prit un air profondément déçu et blessé.

« Duizhang ?

- Eh- Sunny-ah !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'est… c'est pas c'que tu cr-

- Tu veux pas partager, Sunny-san, demanda Jiro gentiment ?

- Uuhh, non ! »

Il retourna bouder dans sa chambre. Max laissa sa tête tomber sur un coussin du canapé.

« Sunny est vraiment de mauvaise foi.

- Jiro.

- Duizhang, recommença-t-il à imiter le maknae-M ?

- T'es un homme mort. »

D'un élan de force, il le poussa au sol et se leva du canapé.

« T'as de la chance, j'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi pour l'instant… Mais tu paies rien pour attendre… Stupide japonais. »

Il partit en direction des chambres d'un pas pressé. Yi et Si sortirent de leur cachette.

« Ouaiiis, bien joué hyung ! » fit SiYeol en lui tapant dans la main.

YongWoon se leva en silence pour aller dans sa chambre, laissant le salon libre aux 3 énergumènes.

« T'as bien rempli ta mission, Ji-hyung. On a le salon à présent.

- On s'fait une partie, demanda le concerné en tapant dans l'épaule de son dongsaeng ?

- Aïe… J'suis pas contre. »

Ils s'installèrent tous les 3 dans le canapé, allumant la console de jeux. La bataille avait été remportée. Mais comme d'habitude, Yi n'était pas amplement satisfait des informations qu'il récoltait sur les petites histoires entre les membres… Il finirait bien par tout savoir… Un jour peut-être.

Il toisa ses deux acolytes. Non, il n'y avait rien qu'une grande complicité entre eux. Et puis il les espionnait assez dans la chambre pour savoir tous leurs secrets. Même s'il y avait des sous-entendus et des dérapages de temps en temps, c'était pour la rigolade, rien de plus. Rien de satisfaisant.

Il secoua la tête alors que la partie démarrait. Il se concentra sur le jeu.

Dorénavant, il ne lui restait plus qu'une victime.

* * *

_HOP ! A bientôt pour le dernier défi ! (eh oui, déjà...)_


	6. Si vs YongWoon

Nous voilà au dernier défi...

Yi : Déjà ?! D: Je m'amusais bien...

Désolée, mais tu as déjà eu tout le monde... Toute bonne chose a une fin.

Yi : Flûte. Mais le recueil n'est pas fini, si ? Tu n'avais pas parlé d'une conclusion ?

Si si. On verra ça plus tard. Voilà les dernières victimes : SiYeol et YongWoon (BaekSoo, hehe) Je ne vous sort pas le refrain habituel, vous le connaissez. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Challenge appétissant**

« J'ai faaaim ! » gémit Jiro affalé sur son lit.

Jour de repos pour les KM. L'heure du repas se faisait attendre. Encore une heure… C'était trop.

« Moi aussi… » renchérit SiYeol.

La troll-line des KM-Reon patientait dans leur chambre. C'était trop dur d'attendre alors qu'ils sentaient l'odeur du bouillon venant de la cuisine. Le ventre de YunJi gargouilla.

« Hey… Si on allait piquer un truc à la cuisine, demanda-t-il ?

- Naah, YongWoon-san nous en empêchera.

- Pas si l'un de nous le distrait.

- C'est du suicide, Yi-kun…

- Je peux le faire, coupa Si en levant le bras.

- T'es un warrior, toi…

- Tu penses en être capable, Si-hyung ?

- Ouaip'. Si j'ai la moitié du butin. Et que tu me dis comment je pourrais faire, toi qui a toujours de bonnes idées.

- C'est d'accord. »

Il s'approcha de lui et lui souffla quelques phrases à l'oreille. SiYeol renifla, cligna trois fois des yeux, et hocha la tête.

« Ça marche. »

Ils se levèrent difficilement de leurs lits et sortirent de la chambre. Si, d'un pas assuré mais tranquille, entra dans la cuisine, tandis que ses deux amis attendaient à côté de la porte que le gardien des lieux soit distrait. Il tourna autour de la table et jeta un œil à ce que son hyung mijotait.

« Ce sera prêt dans moins d'une heure, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, fit YongWoon occupé à rincer de la salade.

- Oh. Cool. C'a l'air bon. En tout cas, l'odeur est… alléchante.

- J'avais plus de temps pour cuisiner, ce soir. J'en ai profité pour faire quelque chose de plus recherché que d'habitude.

- Et tout ça pour nous… Tu es trop gentil, Woon-hyung.

- Hm, merci. A vrai dire, j'aime bien aussi faire ça. Ça m'occupe de façon utile. »

SiYeol s'assit sur le bord de la table centrale.

« Descend de là, fit le maître des lieux sans se retourner.

- Fais-moi descendre. »

Là, il se retourna. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs : personne ne lui désobéissait dans sa cuisine.

« J'ai les mains prises.

- Alors je ne descendrai pas.

- Si-ah. S'il te plaît.

- Nope. »

YongWoon soupira. Il secoua la tête et finit de rincer cette fichue salade – que presque personne ne mangera de toute façon. Il s'essuya les mains calmement et se retourna face à SiYeol, s'acculant au meuble de cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Rien, hyung.

- Je ne te crois pas. Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? »

Sa voix se faisait profonde à en donner des frissons. SiYeol fit se balancer ses jambes dans le vide.

« Rien. »

YongWoon plissa les yeux. Un léger rictus froissa son visage de cire.

« Tu veux voler de la nourriture dans les placards. »

SiYeol avala sa salive, mais continua de sourire, cachant sa crainte que le plan ne tombe à l'eau.

« Non. »

Il était à court d'idée. Que faire ? YongWoon fit deux pas en avant, ne lâchant pas son regard dans le sien. SiYeol, d'un geste vif, l'encercla de ses jambes puissantes de danseur et le ramena vers lui. Le rappeur écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

« C'est toi que je veux. »

Son plan était à nouveau en bon train. Derrière la porte, Jiro et YunJi se retinrent de rire en entendant la réplique de leur ami.

« SiYeol, je ne trouve pas ça drôle.

- Hunn. YongWoon-hyung ne devrait pas se montrer aussi timide. »

Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et le gratifia d'un sourire enjôleur. Le plus grand ne répondit pas, gardant son air blasé.

« Hyung… Est-ce que tu… m'apprécies ?

- Pas quand tu viens m'embêter quand je cuisine.

- Mais sinon ?

- Comme tous les autres membres du groupe.

- Mais tu nous parais si distant… A part avec Max-hyung et… SangHee-ah. »

YongWoon sembla tiquer en entendant ce nom. Il baissa les yeux.

« Hm… Qu'est-il pour toi, hyung ?

- En quoi ça peut t'intéresser ?

- Ne soit pas si froid… J'ai envie de mieux te connaître, on n'a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de parler seul à seul. »

Il passa ses doigts fins dans le bas de ses cheveux noirs ébène. Le rappeur chercha où poser ses mains. SiYeol resserra l'étreinte de ses jambes, se collant presque à son ami, qui finalement posa ses mains de chaque côté de ses cuisses, sur la table.

« SangHee-ah… est un garçon fragile. Je crois qu'il m'a choisi comme protecteur.

- Tu te vois plus comme un garde du corps, ou comme un chevalier ?

- Aucun des deux. Plutôt un grand frère. »

Etonnamment, sa voix habituellement grave s'adoucit à cet instant.

« Rien de plus ?

- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais être de plus pour lui ? Un lien fraternel est déjà quelque chose de fort. Mieux que l'amitié…

- Certains pensent que… puisque vous partagez la même chambre… »

YongWoon releva vivement la tête et écarquilla les yeux, les joues rougies.

« N-non, s'exclama-t-il gêné ! Enfin, Si-ah ! »

C'est à cet instant que Yi se lança à quatre pattes dans la cuisine, pour un rush vers le placard à gâteaux. SiYeol capta au maximum l'attention de son vis-à-vis.

« Non non, hyung, je ne pensais pas à des choses comme ça ! Je me suis mal exprimé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu imaginais ?

- Plutôt… Du fait de le voir un peu plus dans son intimité, d'être enfermé dans ce dortoir avec uniquement des garçons, et d'être son confident… N'as-tu jamais… éprouvé autre chose que ce sentiment de fraternité ? »

YongWoon restait béat, le regard fixé dans celui de son dongsaeng. Il mit un instant à répondre.

« Je ne pense pas. »

YunJi sortit de la pièce discrètement, un paquet de chips choco-menthe entre les dents. Jiro le réceptionna. A cet instant SangHee arriva près de la cuisine, et vit la scène. Bouche bée, il fit un geste menaçant mais silencieux en dévisageant YunJi. Ce dernier s'éclipsa avec Jiro en direction de la chambre.

SiYeol se serra au maximum contre son hyung, collant son entre-jambe à son bas-ventre. YongWoon reprit de son assurance et plissa les yeux.

« Par contre, je crois que toi, oui. Cette vie entre garçon t'est vraiment montée à la tête.

- Oh, tu crois, hyung ? »

YongWoon déplaça ses mains sur les fesses du danseur.

« Oh ! Je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Moi non plus, fit SangHee sur le pas de la porte. »

Le sourire de SiYeol s'affaissa. Il jeta la tête en arrière et vit son dongsaeng le visage grave.

« Oh. Coucou SangHee-ah. »

Il glissa de la table et commença son évasion.

« Je vais pas tarder, hm. YongWoon-hyung doit continuer de préparer le repas…

- Tu as bien reculé l'heure du repas de 5 minutes, Si-ah.

- Oh. Flûte alors, je m'en excuse. »

Et il s'éclipsa à son tour, courant vers la chambre. SangHee lança un regard interrogatif et plein de haine à son hyung, qui haussa les épaules, lui répondant en silence « C'est normal chez les KM. »

Dans leurs chambres, les trois trolls savouraient leurs victoires. YunJi réfléchissait aussi aux réponses de YongWoon sur sa relation avec SangHee. Apparemment, il ne se passait rien. Mais il semblait, comme il l'avait soupçonné avec son dongsaeng, y avoir des sentiments cachés là-dessous.

Il avait fait le tour de tous les couples « évidents », sauf un. Mais il le savait réel. Tout le monde le savait même, mais personne n'en parlait. C'était comme un pacte qu'ils avaient conclu.

Yi avait toutes les infos qu'il pouvait recueillir, mais elles ne lui suffisaient pas pour régler son problème. Il était dans une impasse, et la moitié du groupe pouvait lui en vouloir. Il avait peur à présent.

* * *

Bien bien bien. Le recueil n'est pas terminé, ne vous en faites pas... Ne pensez pas que Yi s'en sortira si facilement.

Yi : Kuaaaa ? D:

Rien rien. 3 A bientôt !


	7. Interlude

Op ! Avant le défi final/conclusion, je vous propose un **petit extra**. Eh oui, Yi ne reste pas sans remords d'avoir lancé des défis à tout le monde...

Yi : Faiblesse mentale...

Dis pas ça, mon chou. T'es fort en chocolat.

Yi : Si tu l'dis... Même mes cauchemars me trahissent.

Bon, Yi-chéri en a un peu trop dit. Il s'agit en effet d'un rêve/cauchemar qu'il a fait. C'est pour ça qu'il va entrer dans le recueil **"KM Dream's"**, d'autant plus qu'il est **Rating M** (si pas plus), alors que "Les Défis de Yi" est seulement Rating T.

**Donc je vous renvoie à ce lien pour le lire : s/10375173/11/KM-s-Dreams (ou KM-Dream's chapitre 11 !)**

Basou basou ! xoxo


	8. Bao vs Yi : Final Versus

NIAHA ! Voilà enfin la "conclusion" à tout ça ! :D Vous l'attendiez, hein ? HAHA !

Yi : Bande d'impatients.

Ohoh, avoue toi aussi tu l'attendais. ~

Yi : _*hum*_

Okay, ce chapitre risque d'être assez long, mais fort intéressant. J'ai essayé de me contenir, mais... attention... Rating M. :D

Yi : ç_ç

Avant tout, je vous conseille vivement de lire les rêves de Bao et de Yi (si ce n'est déjà fait), car certains détails sont utiles à savoir pour cette fin de fiction. Bonne lectuuuure !

* * *

**Final Versus**

**C**haque entraînement est important. Rien n'est à prendre à la légère. Même Yi qui était l'un des moins sérieux du groupe appliquait cette devise. Non pas qu'il se fiche du reste, mais il est vrai qu'il faisait partie de ceux qui prenaient du repos dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Mais malgré ça, il restait l'un des plus persévérants. Il avait déjà eu un accrochage avec Goan qui lui reprochait d'être paresseux, et qu'après il se plaignait que les fans ne le remarquent pas…

« Ok les gars, lança Jiro, maintenant on va vérifier vos solos. »

La petite troupe de danseurs principaux – Si, Chen, Yi, Reo et Sunny – firent un Pierre-Feuille-Ciseaux pour voir qui commencerait, tandis que les 6 autres membres changèrent de pièce pour aller s'entraîner au chant. La pierre trahit Yi.

« Merde…

- Allez, Yi-hyung, l'encouragea Sunny, on sait que tu gères ton solo.

- Oui, t'es le meilleur, hyung, reprit Reo.

- Oh… Loin de là. Ce sont Chen-hyung et Jiro-hyung les meilleurs…

- Merci, merci, fit Jiro avec une petite courbette.

- Monsieur Jiro Modeste, marmonna SiYeol…

- Aie confiance en toi Yi-ah, dit doucement Chen en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Hm… »

Il prit place au centre de la salle d'entraînement, tandis que les autres s'assirent au fond. Yi observa son reflet dans le miroir. Il laissa ses bras balans et respira à fond, évacuant le stress du regard empreint de jugement de ses compagnons. Bizarrement, leurs regards l'angoissaient plus que ceux des fans, une fois sur scène. Car eux avaient de l'expérience et voyaient chaque petit défaut dans ses mouvements.

Des sons de basses résonnèrent entre les murs. Ça commençait. Il prit sa position initiale. Des notes électriques lui donnèrent le signal de commencer. Et il laissa le flot de sons stridents emporter ses membres dans leurs vagues. Il ne quitta pas son reflet du regard, évitant de croiser celui des autres. Son solo était du dubstep. On l'avait jugé comme étant le meilleur dans ce style, et il trouvait que ça collait bien avec sa couleur, l'orange, couleur vive représentant la créativité. En effet, ce style de danse nécessitait une certaine imagination pour créer des mouvements différents, pour éviter la répétition…

Chacun avait son style personnel. Chen, dont la couleur était le rouge, présentait un style à la fois vif et langoureux, exécutant des variations de vitesse et d'ampleurs de mouvements. Jiro, indigo, exécutait des mouvements recherchés, réfléchis et calmes, le rendant encore plus imposant. Si, en mauve, avait un style assez semblable à Jiro, avec des mouvements complexes, mais assez rapide contrairement à lui, boule de nerfs qu'il était. Sunny, pétillant, représenté par le jaune, était le wushu du groupe, par conséquent, il mêlait arts martiaux et mouvements inspirant la gaieté et la vivacité. Enfin, Reo, en vert, appréciait les pas toniques et enchaînés à la perfection, inspirés du hip-hop et du jazz. Tout ceci s'appliquait à leurs solos. Autrement, le groupe complet apprenait des chorégraphies inspirant des scènes de combat, des guerriers arc-en-ciel, des pas de danse passionnés… Le concept du groupe.

Yi se concentrait sur ses mouvements. Son corps semblait se désarticuler au rythme de l'électro, qui s'accélérait peu à peu. Ça devenait de plus en plus complexe. Il se mordit la lèvre, une vague traversant son corps, de son majeur droit à son petit doigt gauche. Une pulsation souleva son torse, tandis qu'une autre vague remontait de son pied gauche à sa tête qui se jeta en arrière. Son pied glissa, il se rattrapa en une improvisation, qu'il estimait juste. Il croisa le regard de Jiro qui secouait la tête. Il grimaça. La fin de la piste approchait, le rythme s'accéléra d'un coup. 3, 2, 1. C'était comme si la foudre lui tombait dessus, ses mouvements pouvaient sembler désordonnés, mais lui, il s'y retrouvait. Il se sentait à la fois fier de suivre le rythme et honteux de savoir que certains de ses mouvements étaient faux. Boom. La musique ralentit d'un coup. Il exécuta un dernier pas, et tomba à genoux lorsque le son s'arrêta.

« C'est pas ça, sa position finale, fit remarquer Reo.

- Non, lui répondit Sunny… Ça va pas hyung ?

- … J'suis nul. »

Jiro se frotta les mains et se râcla la gorge.

« Bien. Yi-kun…

- J'ai raison, hein hyung ?

- J'irai pas dire « nul », mais plutôt « mal entraîné ».

- Tu es dur, hyung, fit remarquer Chen.

- Il a fait 7 erreurs. 7 erreurs qui lui ont à coup sûr bousillé les chevilles et le dos. Je me trompe ?

- … Vrai, marmonna Yi…

- C'est pour ça que tu as bâclé ta position finale.

- J'ai mal au dos…

- Je comprends. Tu devrais te reposer un peu. On reprendra ton cas demain.

- Ok hyung… »

Reo et Chen l'aidèrent à se relever. Il s'installa au fond, tandis que Si prenait place au centre de la pièce. Yi repensa au regard déçu de Jiro. Il était sévère et perfectionniste, mais il était bon. Il comprenait quand les autres n'en pouvaient plus, et savait faire la différence entre la paresse et la fatigue. Il l'en remerciait. Mais son regard l'avait affaibli. Après cela, il trouvait son propre reflet hideux. C'était son complexe : une fois qu'on le regardait mal, il se sentait laid.

Il regarda SiYeol exécuter sa chorégraphie à la perfection, pendant une minute. Cette perfection le bouffait. Il prit son sac et sortit discrètement de la salle d'entraînement. Il alla dans la salle à côté pour écouter les chanteurs.

« Wow, Bao-hyung, tu peux refaire ta note haute, s'il te plaît ? demandait SangHee quand Yi entrait dans la pièce.

- Ok, ok. »

Il se racla la gorge. Tout en levant le bras, il fit sortir un Do de sa gorge, digne d'un ténor. Goan, SangHee et D. l'applaudirent. Yi resta admiratif face aux capacités vocales de son hyung. Max le vit s'adosser au mur.

« Oh, Yi-ah, tu tombes bien, on allait réviser les raps.

- Oh. Ok. »

Il laissa son sac choir sur le sol et rejoignit son leader pour réviser un rap en chinois. Il était là face à celui qui ne pouvait on ne peut mieux le juger.

« Surveille ta prononciation.

- Oui, duizhang. »

YongWoon lança la piste instrumentale. La partie rap commençait par Max, puis Yi, et enfin Sunny, mais ce dernier était dans la salle à côté. Mais Max savait qu'il maîtrisait sa partie, alors il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander de venir s'entraîner.

Il se lança. Yi l'écouta débiter un flot de paroles dans cette langue si barbare… Vint son tour. Il ravala son stress et enchaîna les mots qu'il avait appris par cœur, même si sa prononciation sonnait encore beaucoup trop coréenne à son goût. Il bafouilla, mais se rattrapa, encore une fois. Il ne regardait pas Max, il le déstabilisait. Quand son tour se termina, il releva les yeux vers lui. Il avait les bras croisés, l'air déçu. Aussi déçu que l'avait été Jiro.

« Yi-ah…

- Pardon, ma langue a fourché… Pardon…

- C'est pas grave pour cette fois, tu dois être épuisé par ton entraînement de danse. Mais ne t'avises jamais de faire ça lors d'un live.

- Oui, duizhang. »

Max avait parlé durement, même si ses paroles étaient censées l'excuser. Yi baissa les yeux.

« Quelle heure est-il, les enfants, demanda Bao ?

- 21h, répondit D.

- Oh. Ça vous dit, je vais prendre une douche et je nous commander à manger ?

- Oui hyung ! Commande-nous du tteokbokki, s'il te plaît, s'exclama SangHee enchanté !

- Tteokbokki ? Tout le monde est d'accord ? »

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

« Parfait, reprit Bao. Va pour ça. Yi, tu viens avec moi ? T'as l'air exténué. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Bao sourit. Yi lui rendit le sourire et acquiesça.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de bain, où plusieurs cabines de douches collectives étaient alignées.

« Tu veux pas qu'on prenne notre douche ensemble ? »

Yi ne fut pas surpris. Bao demandait souvent aux autres membres de prendre une douche avec lui.

« Si tu veux. »

Ils entrèrent dans une cabine et commencèrent à se déshabiller, mettant leurs vêtements dans leurs sacs qu'ils pendirent pour ne pas les mouiller. L'espace était restreint. Yi n'aimait pas prendre une douche avec quelqu'un d'autre – si ça n'avait été avec ses ex-copines. Il se sentait manquer d'air et d'intimité. Mais puisque c'était Bao qui lui demandait…

« T'as rien oublié ? » lui demanda son hyung.

Yi arqua un sourcil.

« Non ?

- Depuis quand on prend une douche en boxer ? »

Il ne comprit pas. Il avait gardé son boxer, oui, mais c'était NORMAL, pour se doucher avec un autre membre du groupe.

« Mais hyung, on fait toujours comme ça…

- Pas aujourd'hui, YunJi-ah. »

Il eut soudainement peur. Etait-ce la punition pour son comportement dont Max lui avait parlé ? Définitivement, c'était une horrible soirée…

« Max et moi on s'est mis d'accord sur ta punition... »

Gagné.

« Et c'est à moi de te l'infliger. Il m'a laissé le choix. Alors je me suis dit que je pourrais tout retourner contre toi. C'est-à-dire te lancer 5 défis qui te mettront dans l'embarras, comme tu l'as fait avec les autres membres. Et bien sûr, tu es obligé de les accepter.

- Hyung…

- Alors mon premier défi que je te lance est d'enlever ton boxer.

- Mais…

- Pas de « mais ». Maintenant.

- Seulement si toi aussi tu le fais… Et que tu ne regardes pas…

- Je te respecte trop pour ça, YunJi-ah. Je le ferai et je ne regarderai pas. »

Yi bénit Bao mentalement. Il se retourna et ôta son dernier vêtement, avant de le tendre à son ami pour qu'il le mette dans son sac.

« Bien. »

Il se rapprocha de lui, le rejoignant sous le jet encore éteint.

« YunJi. Tu n'as jamais entendu dire qu'il est dangereux de tourner le dos à un homme nu sous une douche ? »

Yi hoqueta. Il avait encore plus peur des intentions de son hyung.

« Je ne vais rien te faire de mal sous cette douche. Mais s'il te plaît retourne-toi. »

Il obéit, relevant la tête pour ne pas voir plus bas que le nombril de Bao.

« Pourquoi tu te caches, Yi, reprit-il en arquant un sourcil ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas beau à voir.

- Et pourquoi ça, pouffa le plus âgé ?

- Les fans disent que je suis le moins beau du groupe.

- Ca ne veut pas dire que tu ne l'es pas.

- Je n'ai pas autant de talent que les autres. Je ne serai jamais aussi bon danseur que Chen ou Jiro, ou aussi bon rappeur que Max. Et même, je me trouve souvent affreux quand je me regarde dans un miroir. Et comparé aux autres, je le suis encore plus. »

Bao se passa la main sur le visage.

« Que tu es bête, YunJi.

- Je le sais, hyung…

- Si tu fais partie des KM-Reon, c'est parce que tu as été sélectionné, pour ton talent et pour ton physique. Comme nous tous. La RK Entertainment n'engage pas des trainees au pif. »

Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« Et puis moi, je te trouve très beau. »

Yi aurait voulu lui répondre que lui aussi il le trouvait beau, talentueux, si gentil, extraordinaire… Mais un jet d'eau glacée l'en empêcha.

« Aaahh, foutue eau froide. » grommela Bao.

Ils attendirent tout deux que le jet se réchauffe, ce qui prit un certain temps. Bao vit les lèvres de Yi tourner au violet, et ses dents claquer, tandis que l'eau gouttait de ses cheveux bruns. Il lui frotta les bras pour le réchauffer.

« Ah, enfin de l'eau chaude. »

Leurs corps se réchauffèrent, le jet était comme un soulagement après avoir tant sué à l'entraînement. La douche était le moment tant attendu après l'effort. Enfin… Celui du repas l'était plus. Mais se sentir propre était aussi agréable qu'être repu.

Ils commencèrent à se savonner. L'odeur sucrée - mais restant virile - du gel douche de Bao chatouilla les narines de Yi.

« Si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu lançais de tels défis aux membres ?

- Pour m'amuser…

- Tu paraissais intéressé par les pairings possibles entre eux.

- Pairings ?

- Tu sais, ces idées des fans, comme quoi deux membres du groupe un peu trop proches à leur goût cachent automatiquement quelque chose…

- Oh. Oui…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pour voir si les mythes inventés par les fans pourraient s'avérer possibles. »

Bao sourit, comme s'il savait que Yi était en train de mentir.

« Tu connais les pairings communs ? Chaque membre a sa moitié.

- Hm… Je crois me souvenir de ReoSun… JiroMax… DongChen… SangWoon… Baoan…

- Tu mens très mal Yi. Tu viens de me citer des pairings secondaires. Et cela signifierait que tu serais avec SiYeol-ah.

- Ew… »

Bao le fixait avec un air un peu cruel.

« Tu connais très bien les pairings principaux. Tu en avais deux de juste. Je vais te corriger… »

Il le regarda grimacer. Son dos recommençait à lui faire mal.

« Tu t'es fait mal à l'entraînement ? Tu veux que je te masse le dos ? J'en profiterai pour te savonner le dos.

- Hum. Ok. »

Yi se retourna, non sans avoir une idée angoissante lui traversant l'esprit. Il sentit des mains savonneuses appuyer sur sa colonne vertébrale. Il sentit craquer.

« Ah ! »

Il s'attendit à avoir un mal de chien… Mais ce fut le contraire.

« Euh… Comment t'as fait hyung ? Je n'ai plus mal !

- Ma mère est ostéopathe, elle m'a montré comment remettre la colonne en place pour des petites douleurs dues aux entraînements.

- Je ne savais pas. Tu m'avais caché ça.

- Haha. C'était mon petit secret que je dévoile à mes dongsaengs préférés uniquement. »

Puis il lui savonna le dos, lentement.

« J'en étais où ? Ah oui, les pairings principaux. Tu as dit SangWoon et DongChen qui sont justes. Après, il y a Reoan… »

Ses mains s'attardèrent sur ses épaules.

« JiroSi… »

Elles descendirent sur ses côtes.

« SunMax… »

Elles glissèrent sur ses hanches.

« Tu devines le dernier… »

Elles s'approchèrent dangereusement de ses fesses.

« BaoYi. » souffla-t-il au creu de son oreille, alors qu'un de ses doigts s'approchait de la raie des fesses de son dongsaeng.

Yi sursauta et se retourna vivement.

« Hy-hyung !

- Je t'embarrasse, hm ? »

Yi ne répondit pas. C'était le but de Bao de le mettre dans cet état. Ce dernier alluma le jet. Ils se rincèrent en silence, l'un gêné, l'autre semblant préparer un autre mauvais coup.

« Alors, si tu me disais la vraie raison de tes actes ? » demanda Bao une fois débarrassé de tout le savon.

Yi soupira, ferma les yeux, les rouvrit. Les mots eurent du mal à sortir, tellement il trouvait ce qu'il allait dire stupide.

« Je voulais voir s'il y avait de vrais rapprochements entre membres… Pour savoir comment ils le vivaient.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à D. ou Chen ?

- Parce qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'on en parle…

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mais si ta raison était sérieuse ? Enfin… L'était-elle ?

- C'est difficile à dire hyung… Hm. Promet-moi de garder ça pour toi.

- Tu sais que je suis un homme de parole.

- Oui… KyungHwan-hyung… »

Yi avala sa salive avant de tout sortir d'un bloc, les mains tremblantes.

« Je crois que j'aime un membre du groupe. »

Bao sourit, comme s'il le savait déjà.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir qui il est ? »

Yi hésita, avant de lui prendre les mains.

« Tu dois t'en douter. Le seul que je n'ai jamais osé défier ou victimiser… Et puis je suis tellement peu discret… »

Bao resserra l'étreinte de ses mains. Yi frissonna, alors qu'il plantait son regard dans le sien.

« Alors j'ai un deuxième défi pour toi. »

Yi ferma les yeux. Ce jeu l'angoissait. Ses orteils tâtèrent le sol carrelé et humide. Il voulait juste sortir de cette douche. Déjà le froid s'éprenait de ses côtes, alors que pourtant, le sang montait à ses joues.

« Embrasse l'homme que tu aimes. »

Il resta béat. Non pas qu'il refusait de le faire, au contraire, il en crevait d'envie… Mais il respectait trop Bao pour lui violer les lèvres…

« Je ne peux pas.

- Tu peux. Car je te l'autorise. Je te le demande, même. »

Il sourit bêtement, tandis que son hyung le regardait d'un air amusé. Comment tout cela était possible ? Il s'était toujours dit que jamais ça n'arriverait, qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir pour que Bao, haut-chanteur de prestige, veuille de lui, pauvre petit rappeur-danseur médiocre. Et pourtant, ça se déroulait, à cet instant même… Il sentit une main glisser sur sa hanche, le bassin et le torse de son ami se coller aux siens, sa moitié gauche contre sa moitié gauche afin que leurs bas-ventres ne se touchent pas – Bao ne voulait pas brusquer son dongsaeng. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« YunJi… »

Yi ferma les yeux, et avança son visage. Leurs lèvres se collèrent sans hésitation. Yi sentit une vague de chaleur partir de son visage jusqu'au bout de ses orteils, une sensation qui lui donnait le fameux visuel des mangas, quand un flot de puissance émanait d'un baiser pour faire virevolter les cheveux et les vêtements du couple amoureux. C'était aussi magique. Les lèvres de Bao étaient douces et encore humide de la douche. Ce baiser chaste suffisait amplement à Yi. Mais son ami poussa le vice, l'entraînant à ouvrir la bouche pour y insérer doucement sa langue et jouer avec la sienne. Sa salive avait un goût de sucre, y mêlant sa propre salive aux essences amères, le mélange produit était acidulé. Yi aimait ce mélange, même s'il avait l'impression d'en souiller le palais de son hyung. Il lui passa le bras autour du cou, alors que le plus âgé remonta son bras de sa hanche, lui caressant le dos, pour lui étreindre ses cheveux mouillés. C'était bon. Infiniment bon.

« Hyung… Qu'avons-nous fait ? demanda Yi une fois le baiser fini difficilement.

- La plus belle chose au monde.

- Que diraient les autres ?

- Ce sera notre secret. Tu sais, eux aussi nous cachent des choses. »

Il n'avait pas tort. Yi tourna la tête, s'en voulant un peu de ne pas avoir pu résister.

« C'est si sale, hyung…

- Non, c'est magnifique. »

Il ferma les yeux, appréciant la caresse que Bao lui offrait sur sa joue. Il avait encore le goût acidulé en bouche.

« YunJi, pourquoi ce serait mal ?

- Nous avons signé un contrat, promettant de ne pas s'engager dans des relations mettant en péril le groupe.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi le groupe pourrait être mis en péril. Je vois plus là-dedans de quoi exciter les fans.

- Il faut y aller doucement avec les fans… Il va falloir se cacher. Je n'aime pas me cacher. »

Bao soupira d'agacement, saisit Yi par la mâchoire et tourna sa tête vers lui, plantant ses prunelles noires dans les siennes.

« Ce ne sont pas des groupies qui m'empêcheront de profiter de la vie. Je suis un être humain comme elles, comme toi, comme les autres. J'ai aussi des sentiments et des envies. Oui, on a signé un contrat, mais si on reste prudents, il n'y aura aucun mal de fait. Oui, ça paraît difficile, mais si DongHae et Chen y arrivent, on y arrivera aussi. »

Son étreinte s'était faite de plus en plus forte, Yi crut qu'il y perdrait quelques dents. Bao avait raison. Mais il avait toujours aussi peur.

« KyungHwan-hyung…

- Ne dis pas que tu veux reculer. C'est toi qui as commencé à chercher le mal avec tes défis débiles. Maintenant que tu as avoué, tu t'es engagé.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais m'engager, hyung…

- Chacun de tes actes porte à croire que si. YunJi, ne te rabaisses pas, tu es capable de supporter tout ça. »

Le timbre de sa voix était agressif. La vision de Yi s'embua.

« Pleure pas pour ça, enfin !

- Arrêtes de m'engueuler ! »

Ces mots lui échappèrent. Mais il en avait marre de se faire gronder à longueur de journée par ses hyungs. Alors si Bao s'y mettait, il était fichu.

« C'est toi qui cherche les emmerdes, Park YunJi ! Tu as besoin de te faire remettre dans le droit chemin, avec tes conneries !

- Je fais des conneries parce que je suis sans cesse rabaissé ! Par les autres danseurs, par les membres chinois, par les fans ! J'ai jamais voulu me retrouver dans un groupe avec des membres avec de meilleures capacités que moi ! »

Il avait fondu en larmes. Le visage de Bao passa de l'énervement à la révélation mélangée à la honte. Cela lui rappela un rêve qu'il avait fait il y a quelques temps. Il était vrai que Yi était confronté à des membres meilleurs que lui et qu'on lui avait donné une place assez importante dans le groupe, lui posant toute cette charge sur ses jeunes épaules fragiles. Bao détourna son regard.

« E-Excuse-moi, YunJi-ah… »

Il lâcha prise autour de sa mâchoire.

« C'est vrai que je me suis mal comporté, hyung, renifla Yi… Je suis vraiment désolé…

- On a été durs avec toi. Pardonne les autres membres, s'il te plaît… J'en parlerai à Max et Jiro. »

Il lui passa le pouce sur ses joues, essuyant ses larmes de crocodile. Et il lui sourit tendrement.

« Si on continuait de jouer ? » demanda Bao d'un air aguicheur.

Yi lâcha un petit rire nerveux.

« Bao-hyung n'est pas sérieux.

- Ca dépend des moments. En l'occurrence, là non. »

Il lui déposa un baiser furtif là où ses doigts l'avaient enserré et attrapa sa main.

« Troisième défi.

- Hyung…

- Je te donnerai ces 5 défis, Yi-ah. Même tes larmes ne me feront pas prendre pitié de toi jusque-là. »

Bref silence. Bao se rapprocha de son dongsaeng et lui souffla :

« Je te met au défi d'oser baisser les yeux. Et découvrir l'homme que tu aimes en son intégrité, et lui permettre de baisser les yeux aussi. »

Yi en avait presque oublié qu'ils étaient encore nus dans une cabine de douche. Il grimaça.

« C'est gênant, hyung…

- Tu es obligé d'accepter. Je ne regarderai pas tant que tu ne l'auras pas fait. »

Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne le voulait pas, ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait chez Bao. Pire, ça l'embêtait qu'ils soient du même sexe.

« Je n'en ai pas envie…

- … C'est blessant, YunJi. Je te répugne ?

- N-Non… Mais ça paraît si obscène. Ce n'est pas ça que je veux. Pourquoi tu insistes tant ?

- Parce que… moi j'en ai envie. »

Chacun se rendit compte un peu plus des sentiments de l'autre. Bao sentit une attirance chaste de la part de Yi, qui voyait plus celle de son ami comme charnelle… Il avait plutôt l'air d'un pervers, comme souvent.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux… » soupira Yi.

Il ferma les yeux, baissa la tête, et se força à les rouvrir. Il resta sans voix. Il avait déjà entendu Sunny appeler Bao « Monsieur Eléphant ». Il crut comprendre la signification… Encore une fois, il se sentit si nul en comparaison…

« Sérieusement, hyung, parvint-il à articuler enfin…

- Cesse donc de te comparer aux autres. Tu es magnifique à ta façon. »

Il sentit le regard du plus âgé glisser sur son corps. Il piqua un fard et vit les lèvres de Bao s'entrouvrir et son regard s'emplir d'envie, comme s'il avait envie de le manger.

« J'ai envie de te serrer contre moi, YunJi. »

Yi secoua la tête, il n'avait pas envie de lui faire un câlin dans cette tenue et dans ces conditions.

« Ça fait partie du troisième défi, reprit le chanteur comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées.

- Je me sens mal, hyung… »

Il avait mal au ventre, ne sachant si c'était de voir l'élu de son cœur complètement nu, ou bien la gêne que lui le voie ainsi, ou d'avoir du complètement se mettre à nu – dans tous les sens du terme.

« Moi aussi, répondit Bao. Ta froideur me fait mal.

- Pardonne-moi, hyung… Mais tu me troubles.

- Je dois t'avouer que tu me troubles aussi. Je ne pensais pas ressentir tout ça. »

Yi regarda Bao, incrédule. Tout cela n'avait pas été prévu, il improvisait ? Il fut touché en un sens, mais d'un autre côté, peut-être que Bao allait aller plus loin que ce qu'il avait prévu avec Max. Cela l'effraya.

« YunJi, je t'en prie. Je veux te sentir contre moi. Je commence à avoir froid. »

Leurs cheveux gouttaient dans leurs dos, autrement ils étaient déjà secs. Yi avait froid aussi. Alors il se résigna, et ouvrit ses bras à son hyung. Bao, infiniment heureux, se colla à son dongsaeng. Leurs torses froids, dans leur étreinte, partagèrent leur faible chaleur, pour l'accroître et la diffuser dans tout leur corps. Les mains de Bao glissèrent dans le dos de Yi, pour s'arrêter au-dessus de ses fesses. Ce dernier fit glisser les siennes dans le sens inverse, arrêtant la première sur sa nuque, la seconde dans ses cheveux aux reflets auburn. Chacun la tête posée dans le creux de l'épaule de l'autre, ils humèrent le même parfum de savon qu'ils avaient dans le nez quelques minutes plus tôt.

« KyungHwan-hyung… » soupira Yi.

Cette étreinte lui faisait du bien, mais il avait du mal à faire abstraction du membre de Bao se serrant contre le sien. De légers baisers le long de sa jugulaire, il oubliait un instant, puis son estomac se nouait à nouveau. Que faire ? Bien et mal à la fois, c'était insupportable. Les doigts de Bao lui caressèrent le bas du dos, là où sa peau était rendue douce par un fin duvet invisible.

« Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me sentir bien, hyung ?

- Je ne sais pas… Mais moi, je ne serai pas bien non plus tant que tu ne seras pas bien. Je sens ta tension.

- Aide-moi…

- Je ne ferai que t'embarrasser encore plus… Tu dois faire le vide dans ton esprit. »

Entouré des bras rassurants de Bao, Yi ferma les yeux et réfléchit à sa situation : il lui avait enfin avoué son attirance, KyungHwan l'avait accepté, maintenant il semblait avoir envie de plus de rapprochement. Mais lui était trop gêné, car ça allait trop vite à son goût… Non, c'était cette idée qui le bloquait. Ça n'allait pas trop vite, puisqu'au fond, il savait qu'il en avait envie. Ça n'allait pas trop vite, il s'enfermait juste dans ces conventions et idées reçues sur les relations amoureuses entre hommes, si mal vues en Corée. Pourquoi vouloir tout repousser, puisqu'il pouvait dès maintenant assouvir un désir enfoui ? Il pensa à Bao : il semblait d'humeur joueuse, même s'il l'avait un peu grondé, mais s'était montré empathique par la suite. Il était là, contre lui, prêt à jouer avec lui, frais, beau et propre. Oh oui, KyungHwan était beau et bon. Il avait de magnifiques yeux en amande et un sourire angélique, même s'il avait parfois l'air d'un pervers. D'un autre côté, comme le disaient les fans, le troll et le pervers allaient bien ensemble. Ils feraient un magnifique couple prêt à vous tourmenter pour longtemps… YunJi sourit en y pensant. Il était bien à présent.

« Quatrième défi. Joue avec moi ce soir. » souffla Bao.

Ils finirent de se sécher et s'habillèrent en vitesse pour rentrer au dortoir, qui était le bâtiment à côté. Ils abandonnèrent leurs sacs devant la chambre de Yi, Jiro et Si, s'installant sur le lit du premier. Il était gêné de devoir faire ça dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec ses deux amis. Il regarda l'heure sur leur réveil : 21h30 passé. La douche semblait avoir duré plus longtemps, mais en réalité, ils avaient fait vite.

« On a 30 minutes, fit Bao. Je sens qu'ils vont rentrer vers 22h.

- Hm. »

Il se laissa prendre dans l'étreinte de son hyung et ses lèvres se faire happer en un long baiser. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était allongé sur son lit, Bao au-dessus de lui.

« Je peux te déshabiller ? Ou tu le fais pour moi ? »

Yi porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et prit un air mignon.

« Déshabille-moi, hyung. »

Bao reconnut le vrai Yi, le persévérant, sûr de lui et drôle en toutes circonstances. Il se mordit la lèvre. C'était comme déballer un cadeau le jour de Noël… Il commença par lui ôter son sweat qui était vraiment de trop. Puis le T-shirt, où il faillit lui arracher le nez au passage, dans la précipitation. Yi adoptait une attitude de petit enfant dont la mère le déshabillait pour le mettre en pyjama, regardant Bao avec de grands yeux et un air taquin.

« Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça. On dirait Sunny.

- Y a pas que mes 3 dongsaengs qui peuvent être mignons, hyung.

- C'est pas ton genre de faire des aegyos.

- J'en ferai pour toi. »

Il porta son poing à sa joue.

« Buing buing, Bao-hyung. » dit-il avec une petite voix et un clin d'œil.

Le plus âgé étouffa un rire.

« Ça te va pas. »

YunJi gonfla les joues, l'air boudeur. Il croisa les bras.

« Pour une fois que je faisais des efforts.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de tout ça pour me plaire… Et puis je suis immunisé aux aegyos, avec Sunny. »

Bao appuya sur ses joues qui se dégonflèrent en un bruit peu gracieux. Il fit glisser ses lèvres de son menton à son torse, s'arrêta sur un mamelon brun, qu'il suçota, mordilla. Yi poussa un gémissement qu'il ne crut jamais entendre sortir de sa bouche.

« C'est pas ta première fois, j'espère, fit Bao lui aussi surpris.

- Non… Enfin, avec un homme, si.

- Tu as eu beaucoup d'expériences avant ? »

Yi émit un nouveau gémissement alors que Bao donnait un nouveau petit coup de dents, comme s'il s'attaquait à un bonbon.

« Pas vraiment… J'ai dû le faire deux fois avec ma première copine, à 17 ans. Une autre fois avec ma deuxième copine vers 19 ans. Après je suis devenu trainee, donc pas de temps pour une petite amie. J'ai testé un coup d'un soir, mais ça me plaisait pas, le faire avec une inconnue. Et ces trois filles n'ont pas fait preuve de beaucoup d'originalité.

- Alors prépare-toi, tu vas déguster, ce soir. »

Bao déposa quelques baisers le long de la ligne abdominale de Yi, et lui ôta son jogging. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de ses jambes. Yi se sentit fondre, accablé par tant de douceur. Il se demanda si Bao n'avait pas oublié qu'il avait affaire à un autre homme, et non une fille. La question ne se posait plus quand il fondit sur son boxer tête la première. Il l'arrêta.

« Hey, t'es encore trop habillé, hyung.

- Oh, pardon. Tu t'en occupes ?

- Hm hm. »

Yi se releva, et défit la fermeture éclair de son survêtement pour lui enlever.

« Et toi, tu as beaucoup d'expériences, demanda-t-il en lui retirant son T-shirt ?

- Sans me vanter, oui. J'avoue ne pas avoir envie de compter à nouveau…

- Que des filles ?

- Oui. »

Yi caressa le torse de son hyung, découvrant une musculature parfaite, malgré le faible de celui-ci pour les sucreries. En même temps, il passait assez de temps en salle de sport.

« Qu'est-ce que tu recherches lors de tes expériences, lui demanda-t-il avant de lui embrasser le pectoral pour descendre petit à petit ?

- De la tendresse. Et tu sais déjà m'en donner, YunJi-ah, soupira Bao. »

Le plus jeune lui enleva son jogging à son tour, et se releva, lui caressant les cuisses. Il l'embrassa langoureusement dans le cou. Bao soupira de plaisir.

« Ce qu'il y a de bien entre hommes, c'est qu'on connaît bien nos points faibles, puisqu'on a les mêmes.

- C'est ce que je me disais, hyung. Pourquoi est-ce interdit ?

- Il paraît que c'est contre-nature.

- C'est idiot et injuste. Je crois que je suis encore plus excité qu'avant ma première fois…

- Je ressens un sentiment étrange que je n'ai jamais ressenti auparavant… Quelque chose comme de l'empressement, mais l'envie de bien faire en même temps, de me donner à fond. Mais c'est différent des lives, puisque c'est un autre contexte… Est-ce ça, le désir profond, Yi-ah ?

- Je crois… »

Ils s'embrassèrent, s'enlacèrent, et se laissèrent tomber sur le lit. Leur étreinte dura un instant, puis Bao, en éclair, descendit d'un étage pour enfouir son nez entre les cuisses de son ami, qui sourit bêtement.

« Hnn, KyungHwan-hyung est un pervers. »

Alors que son boxer se réchauffait des baisers et coups de langue de Bao, il se sentit durcir. Le plus âgé se releva, humidifiant ses lèvres.

« Je peux t'attacher les mains ? »

Yi écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'y attendait pas… Mais ç'avait l'air excitant.

« Hm, oui. »

Bao saisit une chaussette qui traînait. Il jeta un coup d'œil au corps allongé de Yi.

« Oh, avant ça… »

Il saisit les bords du dernier vêtement qui le couvrait, et l'enleva sans demander son reste, dévoilant l'érection de son dongsaeng. Il le regarda à nouveau.

« Tu es magnifique, YunJi. »

Ce dernier, complètement passif, sentit le sang monter à ses joues.

« C'est faux, hyung.

- Arrêtes donc ça. Tu as un corps fin et superbe. Tu m'en vois jaloux.

- Hyung a des muscles à tous nous rendre jaloux. J'ai l'air d'un épouvantail décharné, à côté. »

Bao soupira, et attacha les poignets de Yi à la tête de lit. Il ne servait à rien de répondre, Yi avait un éternel avis négatif envers lui-même.

« Hyung, c'est vrai que tu regardes souvent les fesses des autres membres ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux et rougit, démasqué.

« Huhu.

- Mais alors tu es vraiment un pervers…

- Je ne dirais pas pervers, plutôt curieux. J'avoue me demander souvent à quoi ressemble chacun des membres nus.

- Tu as ta réponse à mon propos, alors.

- J'en suis ravi. Mais… tu n'es pas le premier. »

Yi eut un léger sentiment de jalousie. Il fronça les sourcils et gonfla à nouveau les joues.

« Qui ?

- Sunny oublie souvent ses vêtements avant d'aller prendre sa douche. Une fois, sa serviette est tombée accidentellement, alors qu'il les cherchait dans notre chambre en Chine. Je lui ai dit « Tu as de jolies fesses. », il s'est retourné pour me dire « Merci hyung ! », et j'ai tout vu… Vraiment insouciant ce gamin.

- Sunny, soupira Yi… M'étonne pas…

- Je me demande parfois s'il ne fait pas exprès de se balader en slip dans notre chambre pour m'embêter… Sinon, j'ai ouvert la porte de la salle de bain, une fois, et j'ai vu Goan qui sortait de la douche… Depuis, il n'oublie jamais de la fermer à clé.

- J'aurais bien voulu voir sa tête.

- Il a crié comme une fille. »

Ils rirent tous les deux. Ils passaient vraiment un bon moment tous les deux. Mais Bao, voyant 21:45 sur le cadran du réveil, coupa court leur discussion. Il saisit sans hésitation le membre de son dongsaeng, et commença à lui donner de l'affection à l'aide de sa bouche. Yi émit un gémissement aigu. Il tira sur ses poignets. Les avoir attaché était vraiment contraignant, mais vraiment excitant en même temps.

« KyungHwan-hyung… C'est bon… »

Il se remit à sourire bêtement, roulant des hanches sous le plaisir. Deux heures plutôt, il n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver attaché à son lit, Bao entre ses cuisses. Etait-ce une impression, ou bien s'y prenait-il mieux que ses ex-copines ? La plaisir montait vite, il crevait de chaud, s'accrochant aux draps avec ses orteils. Ça devenait indécent…

« Hyung, stop… Je veux venir avec toi.

- Comme tu veux. »

Bao se releva, et se leva du lit.

« Où tu vas ?

- J'en ai pour deux secondes, t'en fais pas. »

Il lui caressa la cuisse et sortit de la pièce, pour revenir une minute plus tard. Pendant ce temps, YunJi eut le temps de réfléchir. Il se rendit compte de sa situation, de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire avec Bao. L'angoisse le saisit à nouveau. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de coucher avec un homme ? Il se doutait bien que ce serait lui qui se ferait embrocher… Allait-il avoir mal ? Très certainement vu le calibre… Bizarrement, son angoisse s'envola quand Bao revint dans la chambre. Son sourire tendre le rassurait. Il remarqua la bouteille dans ses mains.

« Depuis quand on a du lubrifiant, hyung ?

- Depuis toujours. Depuis qu'un des membres s'est installé avec. Tu n'as jamais fouillé dans la salle de bain, à ce que je vois.

- Tu sais qui ?

- Huan. »

Yi leva un sourcil. Quelles étaient les intentions de Sunny en apportant un flacon de lubrifiant dans un dortoir entièrement masculin ? Bao secoua le flacon.

« Déjà pas mal utilisé, à ce que je vois. Sûrement D. et Chen. »

YunJi jeta la tête en arrière en souriant. L'image des KM-Reon était en train de virer à la Gaypride… Bao reprit sa place entre ses cuisses. Il suçota son majeur, puis son index, et son annulaire, avant de faire disparaître sa main du champ de vision de Yi. Ce dernier sentit un doigt s'insinuer en lui.

« Aah… Hyung… »

Bao avait du mal à plus avancer son majeur.

« Détends-toi, YunJi-ah.

- Hmpf…

- Si tu te crispes comme ça, je risque de te faire vraiment mal… »

Yi ferma les yeux, son angoisse le reprit. Il inspira et expira, une respiration tremblotante. Après plusieurs comme ça, il parvint à se détendre un peu. Bao ajouta son index. Yi gémit. Comme c'était dégradant… Mais en même temps, il ressentait un étrange plaisir à recevoir ça. Il sentait comme de la tendresse dans ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Il ne faisait pas ça pour l'embarrasser, mais pour lui éviter d'avoir trop mal par la suite. Troisième doigt. Cela devenait inconfortable. Yi se courba, tirant sur ses poignets attachés, gémissant. Ces gémissements titillaient les oreilles de Bao, qui se demandait si c'en étaient de plaisir ou d'inconfort.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Ou-oui, hyung…

- Sûr ? »

Yi hocha la tête, grimaçant. Bao soupira et continua les va-et-vient de ses doigts.

« Dis-moi quand tu es prêt. »

Il prit le flacon de lubrifiant, versant le liquide poisseux et un peu froid sur l'entrée de son dongsaeng, qui sursauta à ce contact. Il lui flatta son membre encore dressé. Yi se concentra sur le plaisir plutôt que sur l'inconfort. Il commençait à se sentir mieux.

« C'est bon, hyung… »

Bao sourit. Il retira ses doigts. Il s'apprêta à retirer son boxer.

« Ne prend pas peur, s'il te plaît. »

Il le retira. Yi écarquilla les yeux. Il se demanda si « ça » rentrerait… Le sourire de Bao s'étira, lui donnant un air pervers. Il prit le sachet de préservatif qu'il avait rapporté et l'ouvrit en un coup de dent, recrachant le bout d'emballage qui restait entre ses dents.

« Tu saurais me le mettre avec tes pieds ?

- C'est sale, hyung… Mais je peux essayer. »

Il sourit étrangement lui aussi. Avec habileté, il prit le bout de caoutchouc entre ses orteils, avec un pied, puis l'autre. Il tira la langue, concentré sur son exercice. Il l'enfila sur le gland de son ami, lâcha prise, puis le déroula avec la plante de ses pieds.

« Pfiu.

- … T'es habile. C'est prometteur. »

Bao attrapa un de ses pieds, l'embrassa, puis remonta le long de sa jambe. Yi était à nouveau rassuré. Son ami se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et lui saisit les hanches.

« Prêt ?

- Hmhm.

- Je préfère te le dire avant… Beaucoup de filles m'ont viré parce que je leur faisais trop mal… J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. Si jamais tu as des difficultés pour l'entraînement de demain, je prendrai sur moi.

- Je te fais confiance, KyungHwan-hyung. »

Il lui fit un signe de tête avant de se lancer. Yi se sentit manquer d'air. Il ne cria que quand il put enfin respirer.

La douleur était affreuse. Bao ne bougea plus.

« Détends-toi, YunJi-ah… Détends-toi…

- Comment veux-tu que je me détente avec CA dans le c-

- Je me doute que c'est difficile… Mais s'il te plaît, fais un effort… Sinon, on peut encore renoncer.

- Park YunJi ne renonce jamais. »

Il respira calmement, détendit un à un chacun de ses muscles, le temps de s'habituer à cette intrusion encombrante. Il secoua la tête, et planta son regard dans celui de Bao, embarrassé.

« Vas-y. » lui dit-il d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Bao se pinça les lèvres et acquiesça. Il exécuta le mouvement de va-et-vient. Les joues de Yi s'humidifiaient de larmes, mais il s'en fichait. Il ne faisait plus qu'un avec Bao. C'était la plus belle chose qui pouvait lui arriver depuis qu'il avait intégré les KM-Reon. Chaque coup lui secouait les tripes et semblait lui briser le bassin, ainsi qu'il l'avait pressenti dans son dernier cauchemar. Il s'en foutait tout autant. Bao lui montrait son amour. Son amour ? Avait-il dit une seule fois qu'il l'aimait ? Pas directement. En fait, il n'en savait rien. Et puis ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Plus le nombre de coups augmentait, plus le mouvement était fluide. Il nota aussi que, comme dans son cauchemar, le plaisir se faisait sentir quand l'autre se retirait, pour lui refaire mal en se ré-enfonçant en lui, puis lui faire du bien en se retirant, et ainsi de suite. La chaleur produite était également agréable. Il sentait juste un éloignement de la part de son amant.

« KyungHwan-hyung… Serre-moi dans tes bras, s'il te plaît… »

Ni une ni deux, les bras musclés du plus âgé lui enserrèrent le torse. Ses mouvements en devenaient altérés, mais Yi en était plus rassuré. C'était le plus important. Bao se courba, bombant le dos. Il fondit sur sa gorge et y resta collé un moment. Yi pouvait sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux propres. La douleur ne se sentait presque plus, ou alors il avait fini par l'aimer. Dorénavant, il se sentait invincible.

« YunJi, je viens, grogna le plus âgé…

- Attends-moi… »

Bao caressa le gland de son dongsaeng, qui gémit de plus belle. En fait non, il jouissait.

« KyungHwan..! »

Une lumière blanche contrasta avec l'obscurité de la pièce. Une douce chaleur l'envahit. Des spasmes se saisirent de son bas-ventre. Il se sentit plus léger. C'était tellement bon, un orgasme, surtout quand on l'atteignait grâce aux mains de quelqu'un d'autre.

Bao émit un grognement, puis un soupir, et se retira, à bout de souffle. Il se leva du lit sans un mot, retira le préservatif, enfila son boxer et son jogging, et sortit de la chambre. Yi était seul dans l'obscurité, sur le point de s'endormir. Il entendit la voix de son ami dans le couloir.

« Allo ? Oui bonsoir, je voudrais vous commander 12 portions de tteokbokki, avec supplément de riz, s'il vous plaît… Pouvez-vous la livrer à cette adresse ?... »

Yi sourit. Sacré Bao. Même exténué, il n'avait pas oublié le repas de ce soir pour tous ses dongsaengs. Tout en parlant au téléphone, il rentra dans la chambre, essuya les traces de sperme sur le ventre de son ami avec un mouchoir et défit d'une main le nœud de la chaussette, libérant ses poignets.

« Parfait, à bientôt. Au revoir. »

Il raccrocha et embrassa Yi.

Les 10 autres membres revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, Bao les attendait dans le salon.

« Ils étaient surbookés, la nourriture arrivera d'ici 20 minutes.

- Raaah, Bao-hyung est le meilleur, s'extasia Sunny.

- T'es rayonnant, hyung, fit Max avec un air complice. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Il a plutôt l'air crevé, fit remarquer Jiro.

- Naaah, regarde son sourire.

- Ok les enfants, on se calme, les stoppa le hyung.

- Où est Yi, demanda SiYeol ?

- Dans sa chambre. Les entraînements l'ont vraiment achevé. »

Jiro et Si allèrent dans ladite chambre. Yi y dormait paisiblement, rhabillé comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il avait discrètement pris le T-shirt sale de Bao dans son sac, pour dormir avec la vraie odeur de son nouvel amant. Ses deux camarades de chambre allumèrent la lumière.

« Gneeuh, grommela-t-il.

- Pouah, ça sent le fauve ici, dit Jiro. »

La chambre était imprégnée d'une odeur de transpiration, de phéromones, de sexe. Mais ils ne s'en doutaient pas. Si s'approcha de son dongsaeng.

« Ça va, mec ?

- Laissez-moi pionceeer…

- Ok, mais tu viendras manger tout à l'heure. Faut pas rester le ventre vide après les entraînements.

- Hey. T'as quoi dans le cou, demanda Jiro ? »

Yi fronça les sourcils et prit son portable comme miroir. Il vit un petit rond plus foncé que le reste de sa peau. Un suçon. Bao avait trouvé le moyen de lui en faire un pendant l'acte…

« Je sais pas. C'est peut-être de l'eczéma, mentit-il.

- Hmm… Tu nous cache des choses, toi. Petit diable, Yi-kun. »

Les deux hyungs sortirent de la chambre en riant, éteignant la lumière derrière eux, laissant Yi sombrer à nouveau dans ses doux rêves.

Plus tard, lorsqu'on l'appela pour venir manger, il se leva difficilement du lit et boita jusqu'à la salle à manger. Les jours suivants s'annonçaient difficiles.

Avant qu'il ne le laisse se reposer, Bao lui avait dit, doucement, au creux de l'oreille :

« Cinquième défi. Joue avec moi, mais cette fois-ci, pour une durée indéterminée. »

Il avait souri.

« Hyung, tu m'aimes ? »

Il lui avait répondu par un baiser sur le coin des lèvres. Il s'empêcha d'être déçu : ce n'était pas un vrai baiser pour lui répondre oui, mais au moins, ce n'en était pas un sur la joue pour dire qu'ils étaient seulement amis. Qu'étaient-ils alors ? Un terme lui vint à l'esprit : des sexfriends. L'idée paraissait obscène, mais il aimait bien.

« Let's play. »

* * *

**D**ésolée, ce fut fooort long. On aurait dit que Tao était pas loin d'eux pour que leur looongue douche ne dure que 30min...

Yi : C'est qui lui ?

Naaah, tais-toi, mécréant. Retourne plutôt jouer avec Bao, puisque tu as décidé de me plaquer pour lui. ç_ç

Bao : On peut partager, si tu veux.

Yi : Me partager ? Ne suis-je donc qu'un jouet pour vous ?! D:

Bao : _*hum*_

Non, pour moi, tu es mon unique amour. TTwTT

Yi : Céça céça, c'est pour ça que t'écris ce genre de choses.

Pour que tu te sentes moins seul, puisque tu n'es pas présent physiquement... ._. *souffrance d'une écrivaine*

Yi : ... Je t'aime noona. ç_ç

Muuuuh. TT0TT


	9. Conclusion

**V**oilà, c'est ainsi que se termine ce recueil. J'espère que les conneries de YunJi vous auront plu. ~

Mais c'est pas fini !

Vous pensez vraiment que ça s'arrête là ? Oh que non !

J'ai un nouveau recueil en cours d'écriture. Je vous le proposerai dès que j'estimerai qu'il est temps de le publier...

Pour ce qui est de son titre, Bao l'a dit lui-même en conclusion. Je vous laisse le deviner.

Au programme : de nouvelles conneries de la part de Yi, mais avec son nouvel amant. Donc doublement vicieux, puisque Pervers + Troll = Enfer. Ca va donner...

A très bientôt !

Rukzillah. _(graou)_

* * *

Yi : Genre elle a fait la conclusion sans nous ?

Bao : Ah ça, elle le paiera.

Yi : Très cher.

Bao : Je dirais même plus : Très très cher.

Yi : T'en fais pas Noona, BaoYi va gentiment venir te faire souffrir.

Bao : Que ce soit pendant les cours, sous la douche ou quand tu dors, ton esprit sera envahi de notre perversion...

Yi : Tu n'en sortiras pas indemne... Gros bisous ! :D

* * *

**Q**u-quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? O_o Ouuuh, ces deux garnements me tueront un jour...


End file.
